


2359 性转换妻

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	2359 性转换妻

“顺荣喜不喜欢主人呀”，尹净汉压在权顺荣身上从正面进入她，小女仆软软肉肉的身子紧紧地攀在自己的身上，已经被满溢的情欲控制了的女孩虽然只能在一波又一波强势的攻击下发出绵软急促的呻吟，却还是用被肏的无法合拢的修长双腿环住主人的腰，把自己更加完全的交付给身上的男人。  
“……顺荣最……最喜欢主人了”，肉嘟嘟的小嘴连说话都要像撒娇一样撅起来，被尹净汉的唇舌一遍又一遍的舔舐吸吮着。

“那是不是主人让顺荣做什么都会听主人的话呢？”权顺荣感觉自己的主人是不是会摄神取念呀，捧着自己的脸颊深情的看着自己的主人实在是太性感太迷人了，脑子晕晕的小仓鼠女仆晕晕乎乎的就答应了明天要陪主人去见一个神秘的朋友的邀请。  
「我相信顺荣也会喜欢他的。」

尹净汉今天给权顺荣穿了她最喜欢的一条裙子，层层叠叠的蕾丝堆积在膝盖以上，掐腰的设计勾勒出纤细的腰身，一字肩露出的锁骨上还留有之前尹净汉给她留下的痕迹，骨架小巧皮肤粉白。被漂到淡金的过肩长卷发上搭配着同色系的蕾丝发带，过膝长袜是尹净汉跪在地上一点一点套上去的，从没这样被主人对待过的小女仆紧张的绷紧了小腿的肌肉不敢动弹，尹净汉轻笑一声在粉嫩的膝盖留下一个吻，然后公主抱着小朋友上了车。

「顺荣愿意把这个带上吗？」车向着不熟悉的道路开了半个多小时，尹净汉将车停在路边，抽出一条白色的丝带递给坐在副驾驶的权顺荣，虽然心里对未知的事情感到了一丝害怕，但是对于主人全身心的依赖还是让女孩乖乖的探头过去，将那条丝带系在了眼睛上。下车的时候也是尹净汉抱着她下的车，她能感觉到他们从室外进入了空旷的室内，主人把她放在软软的坐垫上，但是却没有解开她眼睛上的遮罩。权顺荣有些紧张的抓住了尹净汉的衣角，虽然看不见但还是努力抬起头去寻找主人的方向。  
「顺荣乖，记得昨天是怎么答应主人的噢，要相信主人是不会伤害你的，对吗？」

乖乖的点了点头之后获得了一个安慰性的亲吻，权顺荣缓缓的送来抓住尹净汉的手，越来越远的脚步声之后是门咔嗒一下被关上的声音。

不知道在房间里呆坐了多久，等待的时间让权顺荣心如乱麻，主人为什么离开了？他还会回来吗？是小荣最近有哪里做的不好让主人难过了所以不要小荣了吗？可是主人今天还是那么温柔体贴，主人是不会抛弃我的……

所以在漫长的等待之后摘下眼上的丝带却发现眼前站的男人不是她所期待的尹净汉的时候，脆弱的小女孩再也忍不住低声哭泣起来。

洪知秀有些不知所措，自己家的小朋友虽然也经常被自己在床上玩弄的流眼泪，但是却是会一边哭一边闹脾气的性格，不是撕坏了自己最爱的丝绸床单就是用小虎牙啃咬的自己嘴唇都留下血痕，突然看到眼前乖巧的小孩这么安安静静的掉眼泪，饶是洪知秀也有点心疼了。他没想到尹净汉这个坏家伙竟然事先没有告诉自己的小女仆今天会换一个主人的事情，还要让自己来照顾小女仆的情绪，等结束了一定要好好坑两瓶他的红酒，洪知秀心里暗想。

「呜呜呜呜……主人，主人是不是不要小荣了呜……」抬起泪眼婆娑的小脸四处打量，不远处朦胧的纱帘后面传来了主人熟悉的声音，「小荣昨天答应了主人要听话的哦。」  
「可是……」  
「今天知秀主人就是主人，小荣也要乖乖听知秀主人的话，这样主人才会开心。」

「珉奎也要好好照顾净汉主人，表现的好主人晚上回家会有奖励的哦。」眼前的男人也温柔的开口对着纱帘那边开口说到，听到那边响起呜咽的水声，和权顺荣清亮的嗓音不太一样，略有沙哑的声音回应了自己的主人，伴随着尹净汉一声从喉咙深处涌出的舒爽的低吟交缠在一起，「唔，我们珉奎被调教的很好呢……吸的主人很舒服……」

眼前男人漂亮的桃花眼笑的弯弯的，完全没有自己的权威被尹净汉挑衅的感觉，权顺荣一下子就看的呆住了，是和自己主人相似的类型，但是仔细观察又有隐约的不同。的确是自己喜欢的类型呢……权顺荣心想，果然主人才是最了解自己的人。

况且，才不要输给隔壁那个人呢！气呼呼的想了一秒，权顺荣乖顺的看向她的新主人，  
「请问，主人想怎样享用小荣呢？」

其实尹净汉也不是心血来潮突然要和洪知秀他们玩儿什么shuffle love，只是最近他发现权顺荣在性爱中对于痛感的追求十分迫切。刚开始只是觉得一遍做一遍拍打她紧实的小屁股会刺激的顺荣夹的更紧，到后来竟然演变成小女仆有点食髓知味的递上皮拍和红绳说想做一些捆绑和spanking的尝试。

“不会痛吗？小荣不是最怕痛了？”  
手里的皮拍轻盈又小巧，一看就是入门级的款式，想一下权顺荣无论是自己红着脸遮遮掩掩的去店面里买，还是捧着手机挪着肉乎乎的手指在手机上比对各个型号然后下单购买，都让尹净汉觉得可爱到不行。

“因为感觉主人也会喜欢所以……”小女仆乖巧的跪坐在自己腿旁，眼睛亮晶晶的装满的都是自己，“只要是主人给予小荣的，我都喜欢。”

不过那天最后这枚皮拍也没有启用，做完以后权顺荣还气鼓鼓的和自己生了一晚上闷气，直到尹净汉搂着哄她说自己也没有相关的经验怕力度使用不当伤害到她，一再保证会跟专业人士学习以后再满足权顺荣才笑眯眯的舍得给尹净汉一个晚安吻。

当然了，洪知秀就是那个专业人士。

裙子已经被知秀主人脱了下来，权顺荣像是有些反应不过来一样呆呆的任温柔的一日主人给自己身上绑上红色的绳子，双手被系在一起，胸部和大腿也被缠绕上红色。上半身趴伏在柔软的地毯上，双腿却被掰开架在洪知秀的腰际，被陌生人打开的羞耻感让权顺荣耳朵都要烧红了，只能把脸颊埋到洁白的地毯绒毛里试图遮盖自己的不安。

第一下拍打落到臀部的时候权顺荣下了一大跳，整个人都紧绷绷的，隔着内裤的拍打说不上是疼痛更多还是惊吓更多。

“不要害怕……”知秀主人和缓的嗓音倒是很好的安抚了受惊的小仓鼠，温热的手抚过敏感的腰线又揉捏过柔软的臀肉，“刚才那下只是实验，接下来主人可不会手软了哦。”

果然手掌再一次接触肌肤的时候带来的刺痛感就更加明显，权顺荣想起自己在选送给尹净汉的那柄皮拍的时候有偷偷看过一些“视频资料”，便也学起里面的样子，每次洪知秀的手掌落下，便颤抖着吐露出一个数字和一句“谢谢主人”。

“小荣很乖。”虽然看不到，但是只是听到身后男人带着笑意的声音就知道他被取悦到了，十几下拍打过后洪知秀掀开权顺荣轻薄的内裤边角，看到白嫩的皮肤已经沾染上一层浅浅的粉，“净汉，你的小女仆是很敏感的孩子呢。”

“洪医生把自己的小女仆调教的也不错嘛，”尹净汉的声音虽然隔得不远但是却瓮声瓮气的，仔细看去原来正埋在金珉奎尺寸傲人的蜜色胸乳间，“这种衣服也只有你能想的起来给小葵穿了吧？”

他指的是金珉奎身上这件暗红底黑花的丝绒布料的旗袍，和普通旗袍不一样的质感让这件衣服更加贴合女孩姣好的身形，更不要说侧面的裙摆已经开叉到大腿根部，露出正环在尹净汉背上两条颀长的腿。

带着凉意的手顺着衣料的缝隙探进去变和温热的肌肤相亲，随便摸两下就能女孩突然变沉重的呼吸声，“小葵的主人是不是对小葵不好啊……？”漂亮的眼睛担忧的看着听到她问话后连忙摇头的金珉奎，女孩的声音是有些沙哑的类型但是在这种场合听起来反而是饱含着情欲。

“没有，主人对小葵很温柔……”

“那怎么连内裤都不给我们小葵穿呢……？”手灵巧的撩起几乎没有任何遮掩作用的旗袍裙摆，金珉奎羞耻的扭紧了光裸的大腿想掩盖住自己未着一缕的下半身，却被尹净汉突然变得狠厉的眼神吓的放松了自己腿部的钳制，乖乖的让尹净汉从里到外摸了个够。

真乖，尹净汉奖励性的亲吻了一下金珉奎委屈的嘟哝着的嘴唇，手指却毫不客气的一颗一颗打开了胸前的盘口，“那让主人看看，小葵上面是不是也什么都没穿啊？”

只是打开了两颗盘扣，被布料压抑的乳肉就颤颤巍巍的涌了上来，再往下解开一颗粉嫩的红樱就被纳到了尹净汉的唇舌之中，本就被布料摩擦的有些硬挺的乳头很快就在尹净汉的嘬弄下绽放了，乳晕上细小的颗粒也不被放过，被柔软的舌尖舔过带来一阵快感。

隔壁权顺荣的状态也没比金珉奎好到哪里去，身上的遮掩都被洪知秀用剪刀剪开扔到一边，全身上下只有小腿上的长袜还套着，但是也因为权顺荣的挣扎而褪到了膝盖以下。

经过两轮拍打的臀部和大腿根已经沾染了诱人的红潮，但是洪知秀的计划才刚刚开始。

他取来一柄手掌长短的散鞭，先是在光裸的臀部流连，又在隐蔽之处轻轻的挥动，狭窄的缝隙里已经隐约涌现了湿意，用手轻轻拨弄开阴唇就露出潮湿的穴口，只是碰触了几下就穴口舒服的绽放了，一股粘腻的体液顺着溢出来，被直视最私密部位让权顺荣羞涩的夹紧了身体，连带着臀部的肌肉也紧绷起了。

指尖已经被溢出的液体打湿了，洪知秀顺势就揉捏起了硬挺了好一会儿的阴蒂，突然袭来的快感太过强烈权顺荣还没来得及反应，到嘴边的呻吟就因为随之而来的痛感转化为短促的痛呼。

但是只一下就停下了，分散的鞭头又开始在敏感的皮肤上逡巡，等待着下一个出击的时刻，几鞭下来原本就通红的臀部更是留下了一道道印迹，权顺荣呜咽着请求洪知秀停下这看不到尽头的惩罚，洪知秀却偏要换一个地方继续留下深深浅浅的鞭痕。

“是小荣说的，自己可以承受30鞭，现在可是只有7次而已唉。”

从1数到7就已经几乎耗费了权顺荣的全部力量，更不要说后面还有漫长的二十几鞭。

“那要不然小荣自己选吧？”

“pussy or ass？”

权顺荣自然是没有听懂的，洪知秀看着明显愣住了的小女仆只好进一步给了提示。

鞭子在柔软的地方抽打了一下，伴随着洪知秀轻柔却危险的嗓音，“pussy”

又游移到灼热的烧着的屁股，“or ass”

“小荣说哪里主人就打哪里，好不好？”

听上去好像给了退让，但是实际上鞭打的次数却一次也没有减少，权顺荣难得清醒的在心里暗自吐槽是和自己主人一样的坏心狐狸，但是嘴上却还是要作出选择。

“……pussy……”

于是一下接着一下不间断的鞭打铺天盖地的落了下来，本来就娇嫩的肌肤几乎没有承受几下就尖叫要“ass”。臀部被鞭笞的同时洪知秀也不忘拿来一枚小巧的跳蛋贴在阴蒂上，痛感和快感的双重侵袭很快就让权顺荣脑袋发空，屁股的承受到达了极限，散落的鞭头敲击着敏感的阴蒂和阴唇让权顺荣爽到头脑发晕全身颤抖，快感从鞭子碰触的地方蔓延至四肢百骸，一枚两枚的跳蛋被推进潮湿的洞穴抵在敏感点上带来绵延不断的极乐，当数字终于数到30的时候终于将快感推向了极点，权顺荣潮吹了。


End file.
